


Single-Minded Vendetta-Driven Bloodlust

by Shakespeares_Girl



Series: Glam Mafia!  (It's Fabulous to be Bad) [1]
Category: American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't mess with Adam Lambert's family.  Everyone in the mob knows this.  You do and you end up dead.  You especially don't mess with his boyfriends.  Adam gets particularly touchy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single-Minded Vendetta-Driven Bloodlust

“You did what?” Adam asks, and the scariest part is that his voice doesn’t raise in pitch or tone at all. He’s completely calm, monotonous. And angry as hell.

“We--we lost him, sir,” Brad Bell says again, quivering in his custom leather boots. “Once they had him in the car--”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, Mr. Pitman,” Adam turns conversationally to the man standing behind him, “but I was under the impression that it was the security team’s duty to keep their charges safe. Safe from the general public, safe from hitmen, safe from kidnappers . . .”

“That is, indeed, the function of a security detail,” Monte Pitman nods agreeably.

“Then perhaps you, Mr. Bell, could explain to me where, exactly, letting the men who kidnapped the man you were hired to protect escape fits in?” Adam asks, showing just enough tooth to emphasize his disapproval.

“I--that is, we--we didn’t--well, we did, but--I mean--there was a--and--oh--” Brad is cut off by the sight of Adam’s modified Beretta-92. “Oh shit.”

“Oh shit, indeed,” Monte murmurs from over Adam’s shoulder, unholstering his own Glock and chambering a round.

Adam pressed the Beretta into Brad’s chin. “Who were they. At least tell me that, or are you completely worthless?”

“It was Cook. Archie was smiling out the back window,” Brad gasped.

Carefully, slowly, Adam removed his gun from beneath Brad’s chin. “Monte?” Adam signaled as he holstered his gun.

“On it, boss. And I’ll send in Lisa on my way,” Monte nodded. Adam smiled as Monte walked out.

“L-Lisa?” Brad stammered.

“Yes,” Adam licked his upper lip and sat back, arms folding across his chest, pulling his suit tight across his shoulders. He watched impassively as Brad gulped. “Don’t worry, she’s not going to kill you,” Adam reassured him.

Lisa entered the room and grinned. “You summoned?”

“Break his hands.”

Brad squeaked.

“You want it done fast or done right?” Lisa asked, voice smooth and a little cruel.

Adam stood up, sparing a brief glance for Brad. “Take as much time as you like.” He walked out of the room, face implacable, listening to the increasingly loud squeals as Lisa got to work. He turned to face Monte, who was waiting for him outside the door. “Is everyone assembled?”

“Ready when you are, sir,” Monte nodded.

“Good. We’ll be going in smart, you and I first to see if we can negotiate this peacefully.”

“And if we can’t?”

“That’s where everyone else comes in,” Adam said with a slight smile, malicious and cold. “Make sure everyone’s armed and has enough ammo. We go in five.” He started to walk away.

“Where are you going?”

“To get my sig and my Bowie knife. I’m going to gut that bitch like a fish.”

“Cook?” Monte asked with a frown.

Adam turned, ugly hate in his eyes. “No, Cook I’m going to shoot. But first I’m going to make him watch while I torture Archie.”

Monte’s mouth twitched into the closest Adam’s second came to a smile. “I’ve missed your single-minded vendetta-driven blood lusts,” he commented mildly.

“Me too,” Adam sighed, then walked quickly up the stairs.

***

“I’m sure we can negotiate,” Cook rasped.

“But Cook,” Adam grinned, “I thought it was too late for that.” He moved the tip of the knife he held so it dug into the corner of Archie’s mouth. “Where is he?”

“Get that fucking knife away from Archie’s mouth.”

“Where is he?”

“Let him go.”

“Where is he?”

“LET HIM GO!”

“You lost the right to make demands when you took Tommy from me,” Adam growled. “Now tell me where he is, you worthless piece of shit, and maybe I’ll make your death quick.”

There was a moment of resentful silence, Cook tested the handcuffs, gauging how truly pissed off Adam is. “Downstairs,” Cook finally said. “Door at the end of the hall.”

“See? That wasn’t so hard.” Adam smiled softly at Archie, then jerked his knife down and across, opening a jagged gash in Archie’s throat and watching dispassionately as the young man bled out onto the floor. Cook screamed and thrashed from where he was handcuffed to a wooden chair across the room.

“I will kill you, Lambert!” he screamed. “I will fucking kill you! I will cut you open and wrap your intestines around Tommy’s throat and strangle him with his lover’s guts! I will--”

“No.” Adam pulled out the standard-issue Sig Sauer he only used for high-profile executions. The proliferation of Sigs in common use made it a perfect weapon for killings where he intended to leave the body untouched to send a message. “You really won’t.”

Cook lunges at him with a roar, but the cuffs hold and he only succeeds in rocking the chair across the floor a little. With a brief little sigh, Adam cocked the gun and pulled the trigger twice. The matching bullet holes in Cook’s head silence him forever. Adam pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the Sig down, set the gun next to Cook and walked out of the room. Once outside, he took off his blue rubber gloves and handed them to Monte to dispose of. He headed down the stairs to the basement and his lieutenant followed him.

It was Monte who took out the guards Cook left, but when they reached the last door, Adam was the one to shoot the guard in the face. He opened the door and double-tapped the man standing over Tommy with a pair of pliers. Adam didn’t even have to think about it.

Monte secured the room while Adam strode over to Tommy and untied him from the table he’d been laid out on. Cook had stripped him to the waist, leaving only the low-rider black jeans Adam had dressed him in that morning. With a tense mouth, Adam assessed the damage done, noting only superficial wounds and no missing finger or toenails. “How badly are you hurt?” he demanded.

“Had worse,” Tommy coughed, shivering in the chilly basement. “Get me outta here?”

Without answering, Adam took off his suit jacket and wrapped Tommy in it, then scooped the surprised man up in his arms, careful of the cuts winding their way up Tommy’s arms, marring his ink. “Pretty sure you’re never leaving my sight again,” Adam grumbled as he carried Tommy toward his car. “Not for a month, at least.”

Tommy shrugged and wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck. “I can live with that.” He slumped forward until his head rested on Adam’s shoulder, the whine that escaped him then was for Adam’s ears only. “Hurts.”

Adam stopped and twisted his head to catch Tommy’s mouth in a kiss. Tommy clung to him tightly, and Adam kissed him until he audibly moaned. “Sweetheart, I’m gonna take such good care of you. I’m here now. I love you so much.”

“Adam--” Tommy gasped, fingers knotting in Adam’s lapels.

“Shh . . . It’s okay,” Adam crooned. “It’s going to be okay, baby.” Tommy hid his face in Adam’s neck and Adam could feel his body shake with sobs. Adam hurried out to the car. They got in, and he arranged Tommy so he was nestled up against Adam’s side, kept warm and safe by Adam’s arm around him. “Go,” he barked at the driver, and Cassidy rolled his eyes before obligingly driving away.

Adam turned his attention back to Tommy, petting his boy’s hair softly while Tommy hid his face and his tears in Adam’s shoulder. When they got back to the Compound, Adam would tuck his boy into bed and make sure he was asleep before meeting with his second and the rest of his Administration. They were going to have to do something to make sure nothing like this ever happened again.

Tommy made a small noise, and Adam returned his attention to the body cradled in his arms. “Shh, baby,” he murmured. “I’m here.” Tommy shifted, and Adam pulled him close and settled in for the ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There is also a buttload of backstory, here. Where we learn *why* exactly Adam gets so protective over his boyfriends and there are bits and pieces of his past relations with Cook revealed. There is also probably a sequel to this. I'll even give you a hint--Cook was involved in a past kidnapping attempt on one of Adam's boyfriends. That one didn't end so well. (I am apparently unable to write anything but multi-part stories at the moment.)


End file.
